


I Need You Now!

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week, M/M, Smut, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Bottom Robert appreciation week. Starting with day 3, because I'm weird like that.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been three weeks since Robert’s been fucked, and Christ he’s missing it. He needs it, needs Aaron, but circumstances have kept them either apart or too busy. First Robert had to go away for a conference Nicola refused to go to. Then when he was home, Liv was creating havoc which didn’t exactly create a sexy mood. And then working late, missing each other at home, so much so that when they were both together with enough energy to be intimate, more often than not it was a quick hand job to take the edge off. And Robert’s going to go mad if he doesn’t get some action soon, he’s missing it.

It’s early, and Aaron’s still asleep, but Robert doesn’t care. He misses his husband, so he moves away from Aaron to open the bed side draw, finding the lube. He quickly preps his fingers, then reaches around, trying to stretch himself open, grunting through the initial burn. He’s not as practised at this as he should be, Aaron usually loves opening him up, making him whimper and beg for it. Which means he doesn’t finger himself often, not like this. And certainly not when his husband is asleep next to him, not even participating, not watching the show Robert’s putting on for him.

He’s three fingers deep when Aaron stirs, face twitching. Is it the groan torn from Robert’s throat that disturbs him? Robert doesn’t care, scissoring his fingers a few times before knowing he’s ready. “Hey, wake up,” Robert says, kissing him without subtlety.

“Mm,” Aaron mumurs, coming around. “What?”

“I’m horny,” Robert says bluntly. Aaron’s awake enough to raise an eyebrow and Robert smiles at him. God he loves him.

“I’m knackered,” Aaron says, and Robert knows he is, he’s been lifting scrap well beyond working hours yesterday, he muscles must be feeling it.

“I’ll do all the work,” Robert promises.

“Needy,” Aaron says, though the warm smile is anything but critical. Aaron rucks the duvet down and Robert took that for permission, getting Aaron hard with little finesse. Fingers, mouth, he knows the rhythm Aaron likes and he’s not teasing this morning. He’s too desperate for his body, to feel filled, to feel everything Aaron can give him. Aaron shivers when he brushes the very edge of his teeth against his cock, and Robert can feel him throbbing against his tongue. He’s ready.

Robert licks his lips, enjoying the taste of Aaron lingering. “Okay?” Robert asks, checks in, he has to. Aaron presses his fingers to the groove of Robert’s hips and he knows that’s a yes. Robert straddles him and pushes down without much difficulty, wide and open and slick for him.

“You were playing without me,” Aaron realises. The resistance, the tightness isn’t like it usually is when they’re hurried and desperate. 

“You slept through it,” Robert says, rolling his hips. “And I need you. I’m not going to apologise for wanting my…” he thrusts down on Aaron’s cock. “Gorgeous…” he does it again “sexy…” and a third time, causing a moan to be drawn from Aaron’s throat. “Husband.”

“We all know you like to hear your own voice, but hurry up,” Aaron says, voice tight, faint. Robert shakes his head, full sentences are a bad sign. He needs to remind Aaron who owns him heart and soul.

They’re very late for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this one over here last week.

Robert likes to watch. He’s a very sexual person, there’s nothing wrong with it. Aaron knew that about him very early on, when he‘d wanted to watch Aaron get himself off. Robert’s a visual person, during the affair he loved the photos they’d send each other. Some safe for other eyes, some completely x rated.

These days, there isn’t much video footage he gets. They’re married, they live together, so what’s the point of fiddling around with a camera, when the other man’s always there anyway? But it still doesn’t take away from the fact that Robert likes to watch.

Which is why Robert can barely breathe when Aaron surprises him with a video. How he set up the phone without Robert noticing, he’s got no idea. Probably distracted at the time, the camera shaking slightly, but that video… Aaron’s filmed a close up of himself slowly pushing into Robert’s arse. God, that view… even watching it now makes Robert’s mouth water, wanting to feel Aaron stretch him like that again, the need, the want. He’s never seen anything quite as thrillingly dirty as this, watching himself be taken, and Aaron can tell he’s hit the jackpot by Robert’s heavy breathing, repeating the short video again.

“Why?” Robert whispers, voice a little broken just from the short clip and the instant lust overtaking him.

“Because I know you like it,” Aaron says. And he does, so God damn much. 

Later, when they’re in bed and Aaron’s pushing into him again, the phone is within Robert’s eye line, and he hits replay. So he can watch the video as Aaron mirrors the exact movement. It’s the most memorable sex for him in quite some time.


End file.
